


Winter Nights

by i_write_sins_not_tragedies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_sins_not_tragedies/pseuds/i_write_sins_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fluffy/smutty winter scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

It was a cold winter morning when Sebastian woke his little lord. Ciel sat on his bed rubbing his eyes, still feeling dizzy from sleep as his butler opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful sight of everything covered in white. Small snowflakes were gently falling outside and clinging to the window.

“It appears we’re having snow earlier this year, young master.” Sebastian spoke as he served the boy a cup of black tea.

“It seems so.” The young earl sipped his tea and glanced at the window. “It never snows much here, so I don’t care as long as it doesn’t get in the way of my work.”

Ciel finished his tea and Sebastian helped him to dress up as usual. Shortly after, the boy was working with his papers on his office when a murmur was heard outside followed by a knock on the wooden door.

“Come in.” Ciel called without lifting his eyes from the papers and Sebastian stepped inside.

“Young master” The butler spoke. “It seems it has snowed more than usual this time and since it’s Finnian’s first time with snow, we’re taking him outside. The servants want to know if you would like to accompany us.”

Through the crack of the door, Ciel could see the three servants giggling and nodding to each other. The boy pondered for a moment and finally, he sighed “I am bored of these papers anyway. A bit of fresh air will be good.” At those words, the servants broke inside the room at once all giggling, their excitement too great to be concealed. “Let’s get going already, I still have a lot to do today.” Ciel said in his usual grumpy tone and left the room followed by the other four.

Once outside the manor, Finny couldn’t believe his eyes. Everything looked so beautiful and so different from everything he had ever seen! The other ones watched him as the boy behaved like a 5 years old, giggling and running around the trees covered in snow. He let himself fall on the soft ground covered in white but got up quickly.

“It feels cold!” He exclaimed wide eyed

“Come Finny, we’ll show you more fun things to do in the snow.” MeyRin said as she happily dragged the amazed boy through the yard followed by Bard who couldn’t stop smiling either, leaving Sebastian alone with Ciel. And for a second, Sebastian could swear he saw a glimpse of a smile forming on the young earl’s lips. When he turned to look at his master though, the boy wasn’t by his side anymore. Ciel had wandered off and was struggling against the weight of his heavy winter clothes to keep from falling. Sebastian watched him curiously as the boy started to pile up some snow into a lump and the demon realized he was attempting to build a snowman. Ciel was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice when the weight of his clothes finally won the struggle and the boy was about to fall on the snow when firm hands held him in place.

“My, my… my young master is so small even clothes can knock him down.” Sebastian said clearly amused as he still held the boy. Ciel released himself from the grip and gave Sebastian an annoyed look.

“This is your fault.” The young earl said. “Why did you have to wrap me in so many scarves and coats? I don’t need all of that, I can’t even walk properly!” Ciel lost balance again and once more found himself in his butler’s arms. He blushed slightly as he looked up to Sebastian, but once again released himself.

“Well, since you’re here, be useful at once and help me with this damn snowman, I haven’t built one in ages.” The boy proceeded to pile up another amount of snow to form the head and it looked as awkward and crooked as a snowman could be.

Sebastian chuckled to himself and with a smirk, he said. “My lord, I think you are doing a fine job by yourself.”

The blush on Ciel’s face became brighter as the boy gave his butler a grumpy look. “Well, fuck off then, I don’t need your help.” The young earl turned to his lumpy snowman again and continued his work stumbling because of his clothes. When it was done, it looked like it was made by some 7 year old or so. It looked so awkward and poorly made that it was hard to believe it had been built by Ciel. When the boy turned around though, his eyes fell on the most magnificent and beautiful ice sculpture he had ever seen. It featured himself riding a beautiful horse and the earl looked as noble as ever. Wasn’t for the fact that the sculpture wore a chinese dress Lau had given him a long time ago.

“Sebastian!” Ciel shouted in annoyance for his butler. “Get your arse over here and explain yourself!”

Sebastian appeared by his little lord’s side. “Young master, the ice sculpture I made you is not to your liking?” the demon said in the middle of a smirk.

“Is this some kind if joke? Take that thing down immediately, that’s an or-” Ciel was interrupted when his clothes made him lose his balance again and this time he fell to the ground dragging his unaware demon along with him. They fell on top of each other and then, something Sebastian never thought that would ever happen, just happened. Ciel started giggling. Ciel Phantomhive was giggling like a child on top of his butler and it was genuine. Sebastian felt confused at first but then something warmed up inside of him and the demon smiled lovingly to his little lord.

“This is so dumb, don’t you think? I mean, look at us, look at your face! You looked so stupid when we fell down!” Ciel was now laughing.

Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh too. He picked up his master and gently put him back to his feet, the boy still giggling adorably.

“And what’s with that dress? I thought I had already ordered you to get rid of that.”

“Actually, you didn’t, my lord.”

“Well, take care of that, then. I don’t want that thing on my sculpture.” Ciel finally stopped giggling and that was when he felt something icy gently landing on the tip of his nose shortly followed by a warmer pressure on the exact same spot. When the boy realized, the tip of his nose that seconds before held a tiny snowflake was now being kissed by Sebastian.

“Sebastian…” Ciel blushed hard and stumbled back startled and confused. “what the hell was that for, Sebastian!?” The boy shouted at his butler. Though he looked rather lost in everything that had just happened, Ciel didn’t look annoyed at all. He cleared his throat and avoiding look the demon in his eyes, he said “Let’s get inside already, I’m freezing and I don’t need to catch a cold.” The young earl turned his back to Sebastian and proceeded walking back to his manor followed by the demon who constantly had to make sure his little lord wouldn’t fall due to the weight of his clothes.

The day went by as awkward as it could have been. Ciel did his best to avoid his butler as much as he could and whenever they had to be close, the boy never looked in his eyes. He was still too embarrassed by what had happened earlier. But truth was Ciel couldn’t stop thinking about that. As much as he tried to deny it, that gentle little kiss on the tip of his nose was something so unexpected and heart warming that he cauth himself smiling.

When night finally came and Ciel was being tucked into bed, he watched Sebastian as the demon said his goodnights and turned away to leave. When the butler was already by the door, a faint voice called his name

“Sebastian…” The young earl had half his face buried inside his duvet as Sebastian walked over to him

“Yes, young master? Is there anything you need?”

The boy shifted inside his covers and said “I’m cold.”

“Well, then I shall get you another duvet.” Sebastian was already on his way to get more covers when Ciel stopped him.

“There is no need.”

“Then what would you like me to do, young master?” The demon asked turning to the young earl.

“I… g-get in the bed.” Ciel spilled his words as fast as he could and sunk further on his pillows as he felt his cheeks burning.

“Pardon me, my lord?” Sebastian blinked his eyes in surprise when he heard the sudden request.

“Just do what I said, damn it!”

Sebastian was clearly confused but still, he obeyed. He went over to the boy’s bed, took off his shoes and lied down beside his master. As soon as Ciel felt the demon’s body beneath his covers, the boy flung his arms and awkwardly wrapped them around Sebastian. They were in a strange position as the butler didn’t move and Ciel was as distant as his small arms allowed him.

“Young master…” Sebastian started to speak but Ciel interrupted him

“Shut up. I’m cold and you will stay here and warm me up.”

“Well then, my lord” The demon said embracing the boy’s small body. “It would be more effective if we were closer.” Sebastian pulled Ciel to him gently pressing him against his body. The boy’s cheeks were in flames but he let himself be held by the demon. Ciel shifted besides the large body next to him to make himself more comfortable when he felt something plump poking on his thigh. 

“S-sebastian…”

“My apologies, my lord. These human bodies are quite… frivolous and our proximity is not helping”

Ciel blushed hard as he felt his own body responding but didn’t pull away from his butler.

“Sebastian…” The boy spoke never making eye contact with the demon who was sharing his bed. “Earlier today… why did you, you know.”

“I beg you pardon, young master. I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sebastian teased and Ciel felt like his body was going to burst in flames at any given moment.

“You know, the kiss. Why did you take that snowflake off with a kiss, couldn’t you have just used your hands instead?”

Sebastian smiled down to his embarrassed little lord and said “My young master, if I recall, my hands were busy keeping you from falling.” 

Ciel blinked a few times to the answer as it wasn’t exactly what the boy wanted to hear. “Tsc, I don’t even know why I bother, you just want my soul anyway.” The young earl said bitterly and rolled to his other side.

“You are very right.” Sebastian replied. “I do want your soul. However…” The demon leaned in closer and whispered in the boy’s ear “This is not the only thing I want.”

“Sebastian…” The young earl turned to face his butler, his cheeks bright red.

Sebastian held Ciel’s face in his hands and looking deep into the boy’s eyes, he continued “Your soul, your body, your thoughts… I want you whole, Ciel.”

Ciel gasped and felt his head as light as a feather “My name… say it again.” the boy pleaded the demon.

“Ciel…” Sebastian whispered slowly allowing himself to savor every letter. Ciel’s name sounded like music in Sebastian’s velvety voice and the boy sat up and looked firmly into his butler’s eyes.

“Take me, then. Make me yours like I made you mine when we firmed our contract.

Sebastian then reached over to the boy caressing his pink cheeks and pulled him into a gentle kiss. The boy responded wrapping his arms around his butler and parted his lips to allow Sebastian’s tongue to slip inside. They made out slowly and passionately for a bit before their mouths became hungrier and the slow kiss became a more voracious one as they bit into each other’s lips eliciting hot moans from both master and servant. Sebastian let his hands roam free through the boy’s body and stopped at the hem of his nightgown. The demon lazily brushed his long fingers on Ciel’s inner thigh and the boy moaned closing his eyes.

"Please…” Ciel panted letting his head fall back.

“My my, are you begging already?” Sebastian smirked pulling the boy onto his lap . “ I was hoping to tease you a little more before.” 

“No…” Ciel purred rubbing himself on his butler’s chest. “I want you now, I don’t have time for teasing.” He started pulling on Sebastian’s tie trying to get it to loosen. The demon then placed light kisses along Ciel’s neck and up to his jaw line finally brushing their lips together.

“Well then, at least allow to me worship your body first.”

Ciel grasped on Sebastian’s raven hair and forced his head down on him. The demon took that as a “yes” and lied the boy down on the bed on his back. He grabbed the hem of Ciel’s nightgown and lifted it exposing the young earl’s pale skin. His pink nipples were already hard from the excitement and the boy whimpered when soft fingers started to play with them. Sebastian rubbed both Ciel’s nipples on his thumbs eliciting cute little moans from his master’s mouth. He leaned in and placed his lips on the boy’s left nipple and kissed and sucked on it as he slid one of his hands down Ciel’s body and pushed it into the boy’s underwear. As his mouth now played on Ciel’s chest, his hand found the boy’s member and pulled it out giving it light squeezes.

“Already so hard…” Sebastian whispered into the boy’s ear and Ciel moaned pulling the demon’s hair.

“Aah, it’s your fault, stupid demon…” Ciel breathed out closing his eyes and rocking his hips.

Sebastian licked the boy’s earlobe and gave a light suck on his neck taking a little longer there before moving down to his chest again and kissed his way down to his hips. The demon disposed of Ciel’s underwear and kissed and bit his inner thighs leaving bruises there as if to mark that body as his alone. Ciel’s dick was so hard it twitched in anticipation and the boy let out a cry.

“Sebastian… please… please, touch me… I ungh, I need it…”

The demon then took Ciel’s member in both his hands and stroke it softly looking up to the boy. The young earl was a mess, flushed and panting already shivering in anticipation.

“Sebastian…”

“Shhhhh…” Sebastian hissed. “I will take you the way both of us want, but first I will give you some pleasure…” He gave a nice and long lick on Ciel’s length without ever beaking eye contact.

“Oh Ciel… my Ciel… I will make you feel so good…”

The boy whimpered and gasped for air as he felt the hot mouth of his butler embracing the size of his member. Sebastian sucked on it gently before taking it whole in his mouth. He let his tongue run through the boy’s length and gently scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin. The boy arched his back grunting and grasped on Sebatian’s hair. The demon took it out from his mouth and proceeded to plant light kissed on Ciel’s swollen tip. Then, he took only it’s tip in his mouth and sucked on it making noises just to send the boy to the edge.

“S-sebastian…”

The demon held Ciel’s small hips in place as he sucked harder. He felt the boy trembling beneath him and he knew the young earl was close. Seconds later, Ciel let out a loud cry as he filled his butler’s mouth with his cum in a shot. Sebastian swalloed the sweet seed and used his tongue to clean all the mess the boy had done. The demon then rised and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at a helpless Ciel flushed and panting on the mattress.

“Ciel…” Sebastian crawled over to the boy and gently caressed his sweaty hair. “I will let you rest now, please sleep.”

Ciel’s eyes shot open and the boy reached to his butler. “No… I’m not tired. Besides, you’re still in your clothes and that’s not fair.” Ciel sat on his butler’s lap and slid Sebastian’s jacket down his arms.

Sebastian kindly removed the boy from his lap and placed him back on the bed. “Young master, I belie-”

“Sebastian!” Ciel silenced the demon looking deep into his eyes. “You will take me as you promised, that’s an order.”

The boy looked almost pathetic trying to order around in the helpless state he was but Sebastian couldn’t deny his order. With a smirk and a “yes, my lord” he proceeded removing his clothes as Ciel fell back to the bed shivering with excitement. When the demon was fully undressed, he reached over to the boy and held him in his arms.

“Ciel, this is going to hurt. Are you sure?” Ciel looked at his butler and with eyes clouded with lust, the boy answered

“I don’t care. I don’t mind the pain at all, I’ll gladly endure it if that means I’ll have you”

And to make his decision clear to Sebastian, the boy released from the demon’s embrace and lied on his belly raising up his ass. He looked past his shoulder to Sebastian and pleaded “Please…” Sebastian licked his lips and caressed Ciel’s soft buttocks. He held those small hips in place and leaned over to whisper in the boy’s year

“Last chance.”

“Sebastian, don’t make me order you twice, just take me already.”

With those words, Sebastian pushed inside the boy and started entering him slowly as Ciel gasped and groaned.

“You’re… ungh… you’re too big!” Ciel panted

“If you want me to stop, just give the order.” Sebastian said concerned

“Don’t. Fuck… don’t you dare.” Ciel replied as he forced himself deeper onto the demon’s dick.

Finally Sebastian was fully inside of the boy and Ciel gasped as he felt the butler hit a spot inside of him that drove him crazy in pleasure.

“You’re doing great, just relax a little more. I am going to move now, alright?.” Ciel nodded and Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on the small of the boy’s back before pulling out and pushing back in.

“Yes… aah yes, yes… Sebastian…”

Sebastian moved slowly at first, ever so gentle and careful making his best to ease the boy’s pain and give him pleasure. Ciel moaned at every small thrust as the demon gently hit the boy’s sweet spot and Sebastian noticed Ciel was more relaxed as well as his muscles.

“Faster… please, faster, harder, break me, Sebastian!” The boy cried and pushed his ass deeper onto Sebastian, rocking his hips so he could have more of it.

Sebastian did as he was told and sped up his pace. His thrusts became more powerful and the boy responded arching his back and whimpering.

“Yes, yes, like this!”

The demon pounded a few more times as he felt his release coming.

“Ciel…” Sebastian called almost choking on his pleasure.

“Do it.” The boy replied. “Cum inside of me, that’s an order.”

And as his master commanded, Sebastian released his seed inside of his little lord. They both fell on the bed collapsing next to each other and The butler embraced his master pulling him closer. Sebastian pressed a kiss on top of the boy’s head and Ciel nuzzled on Sebastian’s chest. They cuddled in silence for a while when the young earl finally spoke

“Sebastian, do you think the upcoming nights will be as cold as this one?”

“I believe so.” He replied

“Well then Sebastian, I will need you here with me for the next nights. After all, I need to keep warm.” Ciel said looking up to face his butler and with a tender smile, Sebastian replied

“Yes, my love.”


End file.
